Quantities of oxygen may readily dissolve into various liquid media such as a hydrocarbon fuel. In certain applications, the hydrocarbon fuel may be used as a coolant for various systems of a vehicle such as an aircraft engine. The dissolved oxygen within the hydrocarbon fuel may react at elevated temperatures to form free radicals such as coke precursors that may lead to the formation of deposits. These deposits may clog fuel filters, injectors, or other fuel system components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to remove the dissolved oxygen from the hydrocarbon fuel to limit coke formation.